


A Wreck Without You

by TheFunk



Series: N.Flying Ficlets [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-graphic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Hwesung is woken up to a phone call from the hospital that his boyfriend has been in an accident.





	A Wreck Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for N. Flying so I hope this isn't too out of character. Also, I think this is the first Hun/Hwesung story on AO3, so that's kind of crazy. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word Prompt: Wreck

Hwesung wakes up to a phone call. It’s not unusual, really, his friends love randomly calling him as a joke, mainly Jaehyun. Sometimes Seunghyub had nightmares that something had happened to Hwesung, and called to check on him. So, waking up in the middle of the night to a phone call wasn’t all that unusual.

What was unusual, however, was the phone call being from Seoul National University Hospital.

He felt his breath catch, scrambling to answer the call. He prayed they had the wrong number, that they were supposed to be calling someone else.

“H-hello?” He hated that he stuttered, but he couldn’t help it.

A woman’s voice answered, calm and almost bored, “Is this Yoo Hwesung?”

He clutched his blankets to his chest, “Yes, what happened, why... why did you call me?”

The woman answered again, voice sounding a little less bored, “Everything’s okay sweetie. You’re listed here as Cha Hun’s emergency contact, is that right?”

He felt tears welling in his eyes, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend what happened is he okay?”

“Mr. Cha was in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver while on the highway. He’s stable now, but someone does need to come down to the hospital.”

Hwesung gasped, tears streaming down his face. He leaped out of bed, pulling on the first outfit he found on his floor.

He sniffled, shoving his foot in his shoe, “But he’s okay? He’s alive?”

“Yes, he’s alive and okay, he just needs someone with him.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said.

Hwesung didn’t know how he got to the hospital, but somehow he made it there in one piece. He rushed through the automatic doors and nearly crashed into the front desk.

“I’m Yoo Hwesung I’m here for Cha Hun I’m his emergency contact, please where is his room?” he asked.

The woman at the front desk tapped on her keyboard, “3rd floor, room 365.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

The ride in the elevator up to the third floor was probably the longest ride of his life. He was alone but he could feel himself suffocating. He could only imagine what Hun looked like, his mind showing him images of blood and carnage that turned his stomach. He was trembling, clenching his fists to try and stop the tremors.

He burst out of the elevator, hustling down the hallway searching for Hun’s room. The fluorescent lights burned his eyes and flickered and buzzed occasionally. The smell of bleach filled his nose and he tried to stop himself from coughing.

Hwesung found room 365 and stood outside. Concrete filled his shoes and he couldn’t find the strength to lift them. Knives sliced at his lungs with every breath he took. It was only when a soft whine left the room did Hwesung manage to open the door.

Hun was lying on the bed, eyes closed and skin pale like tofu. His leg that stuck out from under his blanket was trapped in a cast and a black, mottled bruise had flourished on his throat.

Hwesung whined, rushing to Hun’s bedside. He gripped Hun’s arm lightly, trying not to injure him further. He cried into Hun’s shoulder, body collapsing into a nearby chair. Before he could cry for very long, however, a hand settled on his head, playing with his hair.

“I’m okay baby, I’m okay. I’m so sorry for worrying you, I’m okay.”

Hwesung gasped at Hun’s words. He looked up as Hun smiled down at him.

“I was so scared! When they called me I thought you had died.”

Hun leaned down, resting his forehead against Hwesung’s, “I’m so sorry baby. I’m okay though, I promise. It’s just a broken leg and a couple of bruises. They said I can go home tomorrow. You’ll take care of me, right angel?”

Hun’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at Hwesung. He was okay, he was really okay. He surged forward, capturing Hun’s lips in a searing kiss. Despite the accident, his lips were still soft and tasted slightly of the strawberry chapstick he always used. His lips felt like home, warmth returning to his cheeks and his breathing becoming less painful.

He smiled as he pulled away, “Of course I can take care of you. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and leave me comments I thrive off of them lol Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi so we can cry together!


End file.
